Road Trip!
by Aquatwin
Summary: A collaboration between Amutoluver1 and Aquatwin. Nagi and Rima are with the other guardians on a vacation. But what happens when they're fighting and they get on the wrong plane? Watch their cross-continent adventure here! DISCONTINUED
1. N:Quite the Dilemma

**Aquatwin: HI! This is a collaboration between me and my very good rimahiko lovin' buddy, Amutoluver1! We'll be going back and forth each chapter. **

**Oh, and P.S. Nagi and Rima are about 15 and 16 here (Rima 16, Nagi 15 because Rima's birthday is before Nagi's)**

**Summary: Nagi and Rima are with the other guardians on a vacation. But what happens when they're fighting and they get on the wrong plane? Watch their cross-continent adventure here!**

**Shugo chara belongs to Peach Pitt! Storyline belong to me and Amutolover1!**

**Crystal (my shugo chara): And...START THE STORY!**

* * *

_Nagi's PoV_

I tapped my chin impatiently as the blonde midget beside me was reading her gag manga. Turning her way, I asked, yet again "Are you sure you read the right flight on the tickets Rima?"

She lowered her gag manga and glared at me with her honey-colored orbs. "I told you, the tickets said gate 6, Amu said gate 6, and I'M saying gate 6!" She hissed, then returned to her manga, hiding her face behind it. She'd been hiding behind it for the past half-hour, refusing to meet my bored gaze. KusuKusu was reading along side her, right on her shoulder, cackling from time to time. I sighed and thought back to how this all happened.

Rima and I were stuck to be the ones to check out of our hotel from our trip to South Korea (with great difficultly considering the current fighting status between north and south korea over the ship shot down. But that's another story), and everyone had left ahead of us. I was guessing it was one of their plans to play match-maker with us. I respect their efforts and all, but that wasn't happening anytime soon... or ever. Clearly, this girl hates me. But I can't say those spiteful feelings are reciprocated. I honestly don't know what I feel for the blonde, but it most certainly wasn't hate. I just know that something about her makes me want to get her to like me instead of hate.

That doesn't mean I like _like_ her, though.

So on our way to the air-port, we started argueing over god-knows what and...well... in short we got kicked out of the taxi we were in. After I had to lug both my own and Rima's luggage (she refused to carry her own) with the help of Rhythem in a chara change, we finally arrived. I could've sworn I heard Tadase say our flight would leave at 2:00. So why were they all late?

I looked back at the chibi girl beside me. She had closed her manga and now was twiddling with her hair in her fingers. I chuckled, seeing her annoyance and impatience written all over her facial features. It really was amusing to see her ticked off.

She snapped her head to the side and shot me another one of her glares. When will she realize her glares are as menacing as a puppy? I did nothing but smirk and glare back at her, having one of our infamous contests of sorts.

"My money's on rima!" Rhythem blurted out. Wow, I have such a supportive chara (sarcasm, people)

"Na-ah, Nagi!" KusuKusu argued back. My smirk grew even larger, looks like our charas are real supportive of each of our rivals (as according to rima). We must really be bored to have stooped to a glaring contest for no odd reason. Although Rima would protest her reason was because she didn't like some low-life cross-dresser or something along those lines. It's different excuses every time.

A voice echoed over the intercom "Flight 6 is leaving. Flight 6 is leaving."

We tore our glares away from one another and I looked frantically around for the others. You would think finding a group with pink, blue, and blonde hair in china would be easy. It really wasn't.

"Shouldn't they of been been here by now?" I mumbled, looking around. Then my eyes landed on Rima who was walking to the entrance to the plane. "RIMA!" I yelled. She turned around and arched an eye-brow at me.

"They're probably already on the plane, fujisaki. And if they aren't, they can catch the next one. I, for one, am not waiting up." She said and then returned to walking towards the throng of people going on the plane. KusuKusu threw me an apologetic glance over rima's shoulder. I wasn't sure if I should go after her or stay here and wait for the others to show up.

Rythem tugged at a strand of my hair. "C'mon, dude! You gonna let rima go on the plane all by herself?" He spoke frantically. Him pulling my hair did nothing but tilt my head to the side. But he was right. Sighing, I picked up the little bags that we had brought and scurried over to Rima. She gave me a minor glance from the corner of her eye and then continued forward. I stumbled along side her, struggling with the multiple bags in my grasp.

Alright, so I can tolerate Rima.

But she can't go 10 minutes without starting an arugment with me.

First, it was over who got the window seat. She argued she would like to be able to see japan when we go over it. I, being stupid, had told her I would've thought she'd be scared of heights being so close to the ground all the time. Then we started arguing over heights (and I mean how tall people are, not over how high up in the sky we were). One thing lead to another and now she was pouting in the isle seat, arms crossed and refusing to look my way.

"Geez Rima-chan, if you continue making that face, it might get stuck that way." I told her, hoping it would stop her pouting. She did nothing but turn around more so there was no way I could see her face. I sighed in frustration and looked at my chara's. Temari had slipped out of her egg seeing as the others seemed to have missed the plane. As of right now she was teaching KusuKusu some basic Kabuki dance moves. Rhythem was watching in awe. A smile twitched at the edge of my lips.

Moving my head in the direction of the window, I stared out at the clouds flying past. Wisps of white mist twirled into forms in the air. My eyes roamed over the land-scape. Wait, why was there still land? We've been flying for over an hour, we should be over water at this point.

"Hey, Rima-chan?" I asked nervously. I hope she can prove me wrong when I ask this next question.

"What do you want Fujisaki?" She spat my way. It's good I was immune at this point to her insults and such.

"What do our tickets say our destination is?" I kept staring at the land scape thousands of feet below the plane. No, it wasn't right.

Some shuffling of fabric and I heard Rima make a 'humph' sound. "We already know we're going to Japan, Baka. Besides, the tickets don't say."

I let my forehead hit the window with a thud, groaning.

"What's up with you, Nagihiko?" She questioned in her quiet voice. I ignored the edge of concern and leaned backwards, gesturing towards the window.

Closing my eyes, I sighed and told her what I knew was wrong. "Something tells me we're on the wrong plane Rima-chan." I waited for the outburst. The screams of either denial or panic and her little arms flailing about. But that wasn't there. It was just...

Silence.

I squinted open one eye and looked at Rima who was waving over someone. A flight attendent dashed over, her hair practically flying about from the immediate rush to rima's side. I noticed Rima giving puppy eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but where is this flight going?" She asked quietly. I bit back a chuckle as the woman looked at Rima like she was an adorable little doll.

"Well it's going to India, little girl." I could clearly see the woman resisting to glomp Rima like she was a cute puppy. She settled for ruffling Rima's hair and walking away giggling. And now the Chibi-devil was twitching. From contact, being looked at like a doll, or the situation at hand, it wasn't clear.

KusuKusu floated over to her and gave a desparate attempt at a 'funny face'.

This was not good news.

"YOU GAVE US TICKETS TO INDIA?" Rima yelled into her cell-phone.

Sitting on the outside of the airport on the bench, I looked around, trying to pretend like I wasn't listening in.

Which I was. I'm deffinetly thankful for having had to adjust to listening to stage whispers long ago.

A crackled and distant respone on the other end came from Amu. "what? Ikuto, you bought them tickets to India? I thought we agreed on a flight that went to North Korea!" Some yells and shouts on the other end and Rima was twitching furiously. I rolled my eyes. These people were desparate to set us up when they don't even see the couples right in front of them.

"Why didn't you buy us tickets to, oh, I don't know, JAPAN?" Rima hollered again. Some people glanced at us, looking at us like we were freaks. Although we probably seemed it, what with us yelling japanese in India and our, well, appearances. I gave my famous creepy smile to them and they immediatly turned back to walking around.

A sigh was heard on the other end. "You two are so stubborn. Just have Nagi help you out with that, he is rich after all." Yeah, thanks Amu, that helps a lot (if you didn't notice, that was sarcasm). I only have about 500 bucks and theres no way that could get us a flight back to Japan.

"You don't think I've already asked about that? Point is, we're stuck until you guys can get your butts over here or send us some tickets!" She continued yelling. I sighed, this was getting us nowhere. I fiddled with a lose thread on my jacket, waiting for some solution to be made since Rima apparently didn't want me to be part of the 'problem-solving'.

"I don't think we can, w-we kind of used our extra cash on those tickets. Heh heh heh..." Amu laughed nervously on the other end. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rima face-palm-ing. I heard some distinct arguing on the other end as Amu yelled "HEY! That's my phone!"

"Alright, listen kid," Utau's voice popped up on the phone. "Just hitch-hike you're way back to korea and we'll send you back from there."

"Hitch-hike?" Rima asked, her eyes growing wide. Saying she looked scared was almost an understatement.

"Yeah, catch rides from India to Korea." Utau spoke like it was the simplest thing in the world. Does that idol even realize how long that would take? A month, if we were lucky. And what with us only being teenagers, I don't think we'd have a lot of luck with it.

Rima looked the other way, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "B-but my parents are expecting me home today." She almost whispered. I stopped looking from the corner of my eye and turned to look at Rima. Her hair was covering her facial features, but she looked so crest fallen. KusuKusu frowned and rested on Rima's head.

Utau gave a more sympathetic tone this time. "Don't worry kid, we can spin a story for you that'll get you in the clear for the summer. Just go with girly boy and you'll be fine." I don't know if I was complimented that she thought I would be able to keep us out of any trouble or insulted by the nick-name.

Rima let out a groan of frustration. "F-fine." And with that, she slammed her phone shut. She looked up and noticed me watching her.

"What are you looking at Fujisaki?" She snapped at me, glaring. I held up my hand defensively.

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" I defended. She humphed and turned around, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

Oh yeah, hitch-hiking will be soooooooooo 'fun'.

* * *

**Aquatwin: I hope you enjoyed! the next chapter will be by Amutoluver1! R&R pleeeeeeease!**


	2. R:Spicy Food and Fat Men

**Aquatwin: This is Amutoluver1's chapter. ENJOY!**_**Rima's POV**_

* * *

Right now, the cross dresser and I are looking for a book store. Mainly because we don't speak Indian at all and we sort of need to know what everyone is saying? But that's just the stupid cross dresser. He says we need to 'know' the language. But I think it's a complete waste of my time. I wanted to see that sights. Who cares about the language? But Nagihiko, being the annoying friend stealing cross dresser he is, dragged me along with him. That and the fact that Nagihiko is the only one with money. I pouted crossing my arms across my chest as I continued to follow him through the crowded streets. This was sooooooooooo boring. To make it worse all the chara's are out doing something so I cant talk to KusuKusu. Why can't we do something else? Why do we have to go get Japanese to Indian dictionary? Ugh!

"Rima-Chan, where are you going?"

My head shot up and I turned around. The stupid cross dresser was right now holding the door handle of a store. I glared at him for about 5 seconds and then walked over to him. He just stared at me, oblivious. I'm trying so hard not to just start beating him with my bag. He is really annoying me right now. Seeing my very pissed off look he opened the door and walked inside. I followed after. It smelled like old dust in here. I just wanted to take one of those duster thingies and start cleaning the place up. I guess it's just mother instincts. I am getting to that age.

That stupid cross dresser was taking his time looking at each and every book carefully. He was going so slowly! So very slowly. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I just needed to calm my temper. I walked over to a random section that had big books. But I couldn't read a thing. How was I supposed to know if it was a Japanese to Indian dictionary? Uh! Why must I be stuck with Nagihiko, the freaking crazy cross dresser, of all people? I mean why couldn't it be like Amu or Yaya or Utau, even Ikuto? Why Nagihiko? I gritted my teeth. This was going to take forever. That was until that damn cross dresser called me.

"Rima-Chan! I have the book. Do you want to stay here longer?"

I turned around and glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

We walked out.

"So where do you want to go now Rima-Chan?"

I glared at him. He sweat dropped.

"Um…how bout we visit the Buddhist temple? The have some pretty interesting stuff there."

I continued to glare at him. I refuse to talk to him.

"Uh…we can maybe also get a ride there."

I just glared at him. But lessened up a bit. That sounded like a good place to visit.

"Um, OK, so guess we'll just go there."

He started to walk off again. I huffed angrily. He's so annoying. We walked for quiet a while. My feet are hurting and I don't want to walk any more. But I don't want to be carried by the stupid cross dresser either. Actually I'd rather go to school and only play PE and never read another Gag manga again than be carried by Nagihiko. Yes, that is how much I hate Nagihiko. Whilst through my thinking of how much I hate Nagihiko I ended up bumping into him and falling down on my but. Great. He held out his hand to me but I ignored it and got up myself while brushing off my dress. I looked up and saw a Buddhist temple. These things aren't interesting at all. I mean who would want to bow down to a random giant guy with hug earlobes and six arms? Just down right stupid. But Nagihiko, instead of having the bored look I had, was jumping up and down like a little kid getting ice cream.

"It's amazing, isn't Rima-Chan?" he asked grinning like an idiot.

I just glared at him. He's such an idiot. I wanted to slap him but then the Nagihiko germs would get on me and I would be infected with Nagihiko! NOOOO! Then I realized we were in the middle of a Buddhist festival. I felt myself smile a very tiny smile. At least it won't be too boring. Then I saw a table with food. It looked good. So I turned to Nagihiko and pointed to the food.

"You might not want it, Rima-Chan."

I pointed to it again and glared. He just shrugged.

"Fine then. But you'll regret it."

He bought a plate and gave it to me. I experimentally put the food into my mouth. But as soon as it touched my tongue my mouth started to burn. I felt myself trying to blow it out. I started to jump around as if_ I_ was on fire. Nagihiko laughed and pointed. The idiot. While he was laughing I pushed the rest of the spicy food into his mouth making him burn and jump around like an idiot. For a while we both jumped around until the clerk, who had finally stopped laughing, gave us water. After sighing in relief I saw a jewelry stand. But it was just a bunch of elephants. Ugh.

"Hey, Rima-Chan lets go pray at the temple!" He yelled happily.

This guy was obsessed with the temple. I sighed and walked slowly towards the silent temple. It almost seemed eerie. We walked inside and saw a bunch of people bowing at the feet of the…what ever the six armed person thing was. Nagihiko grinned and knelt down beside the other people. I just starred at the creepy person thinger magiger. He was creepy. Really creepy. Really really creepy. Really really really creepy. Really Re-

"Rima lets go." Nagihiko whispered.

I glared at the creepy statue and then at the stupid cross dresser. He walked out and I followed. He stopped at a stand and started to talk gibberish while looking at the dictionary. Then the person nodded and handed him a sign and a sharpie. Those things made Tsukasa high once. I'm scared of them now. Plus they smell like crap. He walked away and I followed. I was curious as to what he was doing. But I still refused to talk to him. I decided to run with it. He stopped by a tree and started to write in the sharpie. It smelled awful. When he finished it said 'Butuh tumpangan. Tolong bantu' I had no clue what it said. But soon after he held up the sign an old wrinkly lady who smelled like elephants. Her and the cross dresser talked for a while and then he started to follow the random lady. I still refused to talk to him but I was really curious as to what was going on. Our Chara's popped out of nowhere and started following use while arguing about something. I had no clue what. Then the old lady stopped at an Elephant and got on. The cross dresser started to climb up also but I stopped him. This was just too much.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked angrily.

He smirked, I guess finally satisfied that I was talking again.

"I got us a ride. But we have to ride elephants."

"I am not getting on that thing!"

The old lady was giving us weird expressions.

"Then I'll just leave you here."

"You wouldn't dare." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bye Rima." He continued to climb up.

I started to panic. What if he really did leave with out me? What would I eat? How would I live? More importantly, what would I wear?

"Alright, fine." I grumbled and started to climb the elephant.

Nagihiko was sitting on the old lady's left so I sat on her right. Anything to get away from him. This was gonna be one heck of a ride

* * *

**Aquatwin: funny, isn't it? ;D And she says she can't write =.= Anywho, I'm glad she did that 'cos now I can work from there. I won't say much because it isn't my chapter to comment on. But R&R please! We'd really appreciate it! **

**(and a lesson to kids, be careful when eating foreign foods, indian curry is SPICY!)**


End file.
